1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine and a manufacturing process of a gas turbine.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a gas turbine for mixing and burning humid air and fuel is manufactured based on a simple-cycle or combined-cycle gas turbine that has already been designed, the mass flow of a working fluid in the turbine increases because combustion gas supplied to the turbine is humidified. However, since a turbine output cannot be changed, the mass flow of the working fluid in the compressor must be reduced.
Patent Reference 1 (JP, A 2001-271792) discloses a technique of forming a longitudinal groove to locally increase the cross-sectional area of a channel in the compressor. The provision of the longitudinal groove locally increases the cross-sectional area of the compressor channel and locally reduces the average Mach number of an air stream near the front edge of a blade, thereby increasing the compressor efficiency.